Sunflower
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kaminari representaba claramente un girasol: brillante y amarillo, siguiendo la luz con aquellos ojos dorados que a ella la dominaron desde el primer instante en que los vio. Quedando totalmente perdida en ellos. Kamijirou Week, día 3: Sunflower. Gracias, Miles de gracias Nathalia por tan preciosa portada :")


_**Sunflower**_

_**.**_

La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de su habitación, brindándole un suave calor en su piel que contrastaba con el frío del invierno.

Sus deberes estaban ya hechos y ella no encontraba más que hacer. No había tenido mente para tocar algo o escribir una canción nueva. Así que solo permaneció acostada en su cama, observando su teléfono vagando por las redes sociales.

No había medido el tiempo en que se la pasó navegando, pero su navegación se vio interrumpida por un mensaje que apareció en su bandeja y ella observó de quién era.

_**Jamming whey:**_ _Hey ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?_

Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Sabía que en algún momento él tendría que escribirle a alguien porque no entendía sus deberes.

_**Yo:**_ _Sí ¿Tú no?_

_**Jamming whey: **__¡Ayúdame, por favor! Ven a mi habitación._

_**Yo: **__Pídeselo a Bakugō._

_**Jamming whey: **__¿Acaso quieres que muera?_

_**Yo: **__Tal vez._

Jirō miró su reloj, miró la ventana y frunció el ceño, pensando. Se dió cuenta que en verdad no tenía nada que hacer y suspiró.

_**Yo: **__Voy._

Y se levantó para tomar su mochila y meter los cuadernos en dónde tenían tarea, luego se dirigió al final del pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

Era un poco fastidioso tener que bajar al piso principal para tomar el ascensor del lado de los niños, siendo que técnicamente su habitación y la de Kaminari estaban en el mismo piso.

Recordó que Mina había dicho que sería genial que hicieran un tipo de puente para no tener que bajar.

El profesor Aizawa le había dicho que ella no tendría que estar en el cuarto de un niño.

Mina se había sonrojado.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Jirō llegó al tercer piso del lado de los niños y justo en la puerta de Kaminari, tocó.

Kaminari tenía un desastre en su habitación que se notaba por el simple hecho de como Jirō escuchaba las cosas que él pateaba para abrirse paso. Abrió la puerta y Jirō quiso morir de risa.

Kaminari tenía el pelo apartado del rostro con una diadema, además de que tenía un tipo de mascarilla en la cara.

—¿Mina está aquí? —le preguntó la chica resoplando un poco para reírse. Kaminari frunció el ceño.

—¿Que un hombre no puede cuidar de su piel por voluntad propia? —preguntó el rubio. Jirō volvió a reír, luego hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Es solo… ¿Por qué? —Kaminari se encogió de hombros y le dió paso a la habitación.

—Mira, porque sea bonito no quiere decir que pueda descuidarme, además las mascarillas no se hicieron solo para las chicas —Jirō volvió a reírse.

—¿Bonito? ¿Quien te lo dijo? —preguntó ella buscando un lugar donde sentarse. En la cama había algunos cuadernos tirados, junto al 3DS de Kirishima que sin duda era con lo que se había distraído, además, de envolturas de dulce.

Jirō trató de apartar algunas cosas para sentarse en la cama.

—Oye, sé que no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero reconozco mi propia belleza —Jirō le sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos admites que eres un tonto —Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Más o menos —respondió. Jirō le sonrió.

Tenía razón, Kaminari no era tan idiota como muchos creían. Jirō observó el estante de libros en la habitación, varios libros en inglés, dando a demostrar la habilidad que tenía el chico para un segundo idioma (de hecho, era la matería en la que mejor le iba).

Kaminari no era tan tonto, solo era muy desaplicado y bastante distraído.

Mientras Kaminari iba al baño a quitarse la mascarilla, Jirō se encargó de seguir observando el escritorio del chico: Había cómics y mangas. Artilugios que trajo del orfanato, su teléfono y sobre el escritorio, en una maceta, había una flor.

Jirō se extrañó, no sabía que a Kaminari le gustaba la floristería. Sintió que Kaminari se sentaba frente a ella en la cama y tomaba uno de sus apuntes.

—¿Eso es un girasol? —preguntó ella. Kaminari levantó la vista de los apuntes que había tomado de la chica y siguió su vista.

—Ah, sí —su voz se notaba muy nerviosa y Jirō estaba segura de ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Yo… me gustan.

—No sabía que te gustaban —Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Ah, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de los chicos del orfanato —carraspeó y dejó sus apuntes para dirigirse hacia la planta. Tocó sus pétalos con una sonrisa—. Me recuerda mucho a mi madre —Jirō sonrió. Muy pocas veces podía ver el lado tranquilo de Kaminari, el lado diferente del chico bromista y coqueto.

Este era un lado que a Jirō le gustaba mucho.

El anochecer comenzaba a pintar el cielo de azul oscuro, pero de alguna forma, frente a su balcón y tocando los pétalos del girasol, la planta y Kaminari… parecían brillar, como si tuvieran una luz natural.

Era una imagen que pintaba la cabeza de Jirō y que le dieron ganas de escribir una canción sobre girasoles, cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Su corazón latió a gran velocidad y sintió que su cara enrojeció ante la sensación.

Kaminari se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, soltando una risita.

—Lo siento, me distraje en mis pensamientos —soltó la planta y se dirigió a la cama, pero Jirō no podía despegar los ojos de él.

Y no podía dejar de sentir eso en su pecho.

Y era extraño porque ella estaba sintiendo esas cosas antes, pero ahora eran más y más intensas.

—¿Kyōka? ¿Estás bien? —su nombre, su primer nombre, en la voz de Kaminari la hizo exhalar, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando. Lo miró y Jirō notó que así, con el cabello recogido, podía tener un mejor panorama de su rostro, y sí, definitivamente debía darle la razón a Kaminari en una cosa: era bonito. Podía notar las ligeras pecas que salpicaban su nariz, de esas tan suaves que solo se ven cuando se fijan bien. O esas pestañas rubias que eran malditamente largas (¿Por qué los hombres tienen mejores pestañas que las chicas?). O podía ver claramente y de cerca esos ojos color oro que el rubio poseía.

Kyōka volvió a respirar hondo, sin responder y Kaminari parecía un poco preocupado.

Mierda, Kyōka. Concéntrate. Céntrate.

—E-estoy bien —respondió. Una ceja rubia se levantó en Kaminari, pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar uno de sus cuadernos. Jirō decidió que lo mejor era dejar de mirarlo, se estaba distrayendo demasiado con él.

Suspiró, y de reojo volvió a mirar al rubio. Se pellizcó, con tal de centrarse.

—Jirō —llamó Kaminari. Kyōka levantó la vista para notar que él le señalaba un ejercicio en su cuaderno—. Explícame esto —Jirō suspiró de alivio. Al menos la falta de concentración del chico la iba a distraer un poco.

_**.**_

Jirō nunca en su vida, en los tres años que llevaba conociendo a Kaminari, lo había visto llorar.

Lo había visto feliz, con ojos dorados brillando como el sol. Lo había visto triste. O furioso. O incluso herido, con una venda rodeando su cabeza por la caída que tuvo en un entrenamiento.

Pero nunca de esa forma.

Primero gritándole a Bakugō, porque la explosión del chico había tomado mal la dirección y había ido a parar al balcón de la habitación de Kaminari.

Luego corriendo entrando al edificio. Bakugō estaba sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido ante el grito de su amigo. Soltó un gruñido.

—Apuesto que solo quemé sus cortinas. Le compraré unas nuevas —y volvió a mirar a Kirishima—. Sigamos —ordenó. El pelirrojo aún estaba mirando al balcón, la luz de la habitación de Kaminari se encendió.

—Amigo, creo que deberíamos ir a verlo… —comentó. Jirō se levantó apagando la música que había dejado de escuchar desde la explosión.

—Yo iré —dijo mirando hacia el balcón. La puerta de vidrio estaba abierta, Kaminari había salido arrodillado para que no pudieran verlo. Aquello le extrañó.

Entró al edificio, ignorando las preguntas de qué le había pasado a Kaminari y subiendo al ascensor de los niños.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, fue que lo escuchó. Eran unos sollozos lejanos, que una persona con un oído normal no escucharía, pero ella obviamente sí.

No tocó, solo abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kaminari, como ella supuso, sentado en el suelo de su balcón con la maceta de la flor de girasol a sus pies.

De la flor, solo quedaba el tallo muerto y quemado. Jirō se acercó a él, que estaba cubriendo su rostro en sus rodillas y sus hombros agitándose por el llanto.

—Kaminari… —llamó ella. El chico detuvo su llanto y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos dorados se veían apagados y Jirō nunca había visto tanta tristeza en ellos. Kaminari intentó limpiarse las lágrimas mientras Jirō se arrodillaba frente a él.

—La saqué porque según leí, en la noche es que hacen fotosíntesis —dijo tocando la maceta—. La saco todas las noches y hoy…

—Sabes que no fue la intención de Bakugō —comentó Jirō—. De hecho él piensa que quemó tus cortinas —Kaminari frunció el ceño

—No lo culpo, fue mi culpa —Jirō negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco lo fue, tonto. Solo fue un error —Kaminari aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, llenos de dolor. Jirō nunca había visto que alguien llorara tanto por una simple planta, pero eso era importante para él.

Las lágrimas se habían secado en el rostro del chico mientras tocaba suavemente el tallo dañado.

—No va a volver a crecer. Está muerta —dijo y Jirō se sentó a su lado.

No supo qué más decirle, más que mantener su compañía a su lado para recorfortarlo al menos un poco, con una idea latiendo en su cabeza.

_**.**_

Realmente, la destrucción de la planta de girasol de Kaminari había sido un accidente, así que no le pidió dinero a Bakugō.

Además, ella de alguna forma quería que esto solo fuera de su parte. Era algo egoísta, pero necesitaba hacerlo, algo en su corazón se lo pedía.

Luego de la noche en que ella descubrió la maceta, Kaminari le fue contando más sobre la importancia de esas flores para él. Al parecer, eran la flor preferida de su madre fallecida, y Kaminari le solía llevar algunas que robaba de forma inocente a la mujer cuando, llevado por su curiosidad infantil, escapaba de casa.

El girasol era lo que unía a Kaminari con su difunta madre, por eso su sufrimiento cuando fue destruido.

Así que Jirō había decidido que esto, al ser tan personal que ninguno de sus amigos sabía, debía hacerlo solo ella.

Había una floristería que quedaba a tan solo unas calles de distancia de la UA, así que ella con un rápido permiso, pudo ir hacia ésta, antes de que cerrara para poder comprar la ostentosa planta.

Observó el hermoso girasol en la maceta y la compró. Era un poco pesada, pero Jirō había obtenido músculo con los arduos entrenamientos como héroe.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil de todo: meter la planta sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

Duro.

Jirō pasó los primeros metros en paz, hasta que la voz chillona de Mina resonó en sus oídos.

—¡Oh, Jirō! ¿Eres amante de lss flores? Que hobby tan delicado —exclamó la rosada. Jirō le dió una sonrisa fingida.

—Algo…

—La floristería no es algo delicado, Ashido —interrumpió Momo—. Requiere de una ardua disciplina, ya que cuidar flores no es sólo darles agua y ya…

Y Jirō aprovechó la distracción de su amiga para dirigirse a los ascensores del lado de los niños.

No quería que Mina viera que no estaba yendo a su habitación, así que intentó caminar lo más rápido posible, ignorando los gritos y habladurías de los sofás frente al televisor (aunque notó que Kaminari no estaba ahí, sin duda aún en su habitación), hasta que llegó al ascensor y presionó el piso tres.

De alguna forma que ella no entendía, Jirō tenía el corazón en la garganta ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Kaminari que le nació comprarle la flor porque no le gustaba verlo triste? Porque le gustaba ver alegría en sus facciones, esas que brillaban con el sol.

Aún se estaba haciendo esas preguntas cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Tocó la puerta y pronto, no tardaron en abrirle.

—Hey… —saludó Jirō detrás del girasol. Kaminari estaba sorprendido, sus ojos dorados estaban grandes y llenos de sorpresa. Jirō se puso más nerviosa aún, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que temió que Kaminari pudiera escucharlo.

—Jirō…

—Para ti —comentó la chica y desvío la mirada ante la atenta del muchacho—. Te veías muy triste por la pérdida de tu antiguo girasol, así que fui a comprarte uno —Kaminari tomó la maceta y se la quitó de las manos, aún la miraba y Jirō se estaba colocando más nerviosa.

Sobre todo porque estaba aún en la puerta y cualquiera podría verla.

—No debiste… —susurró Kaminari. Jirō rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada ante la atenta de Kaminari.

—Quise. Te veías muy triste.

_No me gusta verte triste_. Le quiso complementar.

Kaminari aún observaba la flor y luego miró a Jirō. Y luego le dió una sonrisa tan brillante que ocasionó que el corazón de Jirō saltar hasta su cerebro y volviera a bajar.

—Gracias —dijo el chico entrando a la habitación. Jirō observó como el atardecer se posicionaba en la ventana del chico en el momento en que colocaba la flor en su escritorio. La luz del sol colocándose hizo que su cabello rubio brillara. Mechones dorados que iban a todos lados luego de que se pasara mucho tiempo las manos sobre ellas.

Kaminari representaba claramente un girasol: brillante y amarillo, siguiendo la luz con aquellos ojos dorados que a ella la dominaron desde el primer instante en que los vio. Quedando totalmente perdida en ellos.

Jirō quería negarlo, pero no podía más.

Simplemente era imposible evitarlo ahora.

Se sentía tan atraída a la luz que Kaminari despedía como si ella fuera una polilla.

Se estaba enamorando.

_**.**_

Las pasantías en tercer año parecían ser más exigentes. Más horas, mayor dificultad, como si ya fueran unos héroes profesionales.

El mundo heróico estaba al límite, necesitando mejores héroes en el mundo dada alta tasa de villanos.

Sin embargo, según Present Mic, su jefe, también se necesitan héroes que suban los ánimos cuando todo se ve en un abismo.

Incluso a las dos de la mañana, Present Mic mantenía un ánimo enorme, una vivacidad increíble que mantenía una pequeña luz de esperanza en su diario vivir.

Present Mic la había tomado como aprendiz y Jirō había aprendido mucho de su carrera como héroe sin tener que dejar de lado su música. Su profesor le demostraba que podía ser una heroína aún cuando se centraba en la música.

El profesor colocó una pista a sonar justo en el momento en que su teléfono sonó, él contestó.

Jirō estaba a dos metros de él, manejando los controles de radio como él le había enseñado, su audición le permitía poder escuchar si quería lo que su profesor hablaba, pero ella le restaba importancia. No le importaba, pero fue imposible no escuchar aquel nombre del otro lado del teléfono.

Era la voz de Aizawa y se notaba muy cansada y preocupada.

—_Está muy herido. Tuvo una sobrecarga y su corazón se detuvo. Están tratando de reanimarlo…_

—Shōta… puedo dejar a alguien encargado aquí e ir…

—_No, solo… Jirō es su número de emergencia, pero no quiero preocuparla…_

Era tarde.

Jirō había escuchado todo, sus manos estaban flotando sobre los controles. Le temblaban. Sintió que tenía el corazón en la boca.

El profesor Aizawa quería que Mic la distrajera para que ella no viera noticias o algo, pero Kyōka era lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar sus decisiones. Con el ceño fruncido se le enfrentó a su profesor.

—¿Dónde están? —le preguntó con fuerza. Mic hizo una mueca sorprendido.

—_Tch_ —escuchó a Aizawa—_. No debo infravalorar el poder auditivo de mi estudiante._

—Profesor, soy el número de emergencia de Kaminari. ¿En dónde se encuentra?

Aizawa suspiró a través del teléfono.

—_Les mando la dirección _—comentó y colgó. Mic hizo una señal a sus compañeros de radio y se levantó tomando la chaqueta.

Jirō tomó la suya y lo siguió.

Sus manos le temblaban por el temor de que Kaminari no sobreviviera.

El mero pensamiento hacía que su corazón estuviera en su garganta y la respiración le faltara.

_Todo va a estar bien_.

Se dijo.

_Todo va a estar bien._

_**.**_

Denki no producía electricidad, no salía de la nada de su cuerpo. Él era como un contenedor, acumulaba electricidad y luego la soltaba. La electricidad podía venir de cualquier lado.

Sin embargo, como cualquier contenedor, cuando se sobrecarga, puede explotar.

Así le pasó a Denki. Había tomado la equivocación, llevado por la desesperación de no poder derrotar al villano, de conectarse a una batería y absorber toda la electricidad posible que le ofreciera.

Se sentía poderoso, invencible, como si con un solo golpe pudiera darle muerte al villano.

Pero eso no era lo que querían, así que solo niveló su carga y atacó. Todo había funcionado, todo había estado yendo bien. Pero Denki absorbió más energía de la que podía expulsar, y simplemente todo explotó enseguida.

Aún separado de la batería, Denki sintió la electricidad saliéndose de control. Podía sentir como recorría por sus venas iluminándolas a través de su piel como si fuera un árbol de navidad.

Podía sentir que gritaba por la sobrecarga, pero no escuchaba su voz, que su respiración fallaba y su corazón latía más rápido. Estaba arrodillado, podía sentir a las personas a su alrededor, tal vez queriendo llegar a él, pero con miedo de perder sus vidas si algún pedacito de electricidad los tocara.

Recordó cuántas veces Aizawa les dijo cuántos héroes murieron, no por el ataque de un villano, sino por el mal uso de su propio quirk. Y ahora eso le estaba pasando a Denki.

Se dice que cuando se está muriendo pasa la vida frente a sus ojos, y Denki podía decir que tenían razón. Pero no solo su vida pasó por sus ojos, sino la actualidad. ¿Qué pensaría su padre, cuando en la cárcel viera las noticias de que su hijo estaba muerto? ¿O qué pensaría su profesor, que tanto se había esforzado enseñándolo para que terminara así? Muriendo por un error.

Oh sí, su profesor pudo haberlo ayudado, pero estaba ocupado rescatando víctimas.

Cuando la electricidad dejó de recorrer su cuerpo cayó de espaldas. Ahí fue que pudo medio sentir que iban a él. Pero la respiración le fallaba, su corazón latía cada vez más lento.

Su último pensamiento se dirigió a Kyōka, en su hermosa voz en sus audífonos que, minutos antes del ataque, él había escuchado porque ella le había mandando un audio desde el estudio de Present Mic.

La imagen de ella pasó en su mente, en lo hermosa que se veía y en el ceño fruncido que hacía cuando se concentraba en tocar. Cómo esa tarde, el último momento en que habían estado juntos.

Luego no sintió más nada que la inevitable oscuridad.

_**.**_

Le costaba mucho respirar.

Aún podía sentir como si su propia electricidad le recorriera por completo, más fuerte de lo que nunca había llegado, de lo que su cuerpo podría resistir.

Sus oídos comenzaban a funcionar y podía escuchar el pitido que le decía que su corazón estaba latiendo con normalidad. Que estaba vivo, extrañamente había sobrevivido a algo que él pensó que no haría.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, no sabía ni siquiera en dónde se encontraba.

Sus ojos tardaron en abrirse y en captar el blanco techo de un hospital. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar más, captando las sensaciones de su piel. Cómo el peso de la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, la suavidad de la sábana bajo sus dedos… o la mano que cubría la suya.

Le costó un poco, pero logró mover un poco la cabeza para ver quién tenía su mano en la suya y se encontró con el rostro de Jirō, tranquilo y suave, apoyado en su brazo mientras descansaba mientras su otra mano cubría la de Kaminari.

El chico comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, sintiendo calor en su pecho al ver dos globos de _mejórate pronto_ colgados en los pies de su cama. Había un melón en una pequeña canasta y dos ramos de flores.

Se sintió querido por sus compañeros.

La mano sobre la suya se apretó y Jirō soltó un quejido. Kaminari la vio justo en el momento en que ella fruncía el ceño, y sus ojos se agitaban a través de sus párpados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

—Jirō —susurró Kaminari. Su voz estaba muy ronca y contenida por la mascarilla. Jirō siguió quejándose, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Kaminari le intentó apretar más la mano—. Jirō —llamó, un poco más fuerte. El agarre de Jirō se apretó y comenzó a dolerle un poco. Ella comenzó a agitarse un poco, como si no pudiera salir de la pesadilla. Así que Kaminari solo le devolvió el apretón— ¡Kyōka! —exclamó un poco más fuerte y la mencionaba abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos de color morado estaba inundados de lágrimas. Kaminari nunca había visto a la dura Jirō llorar. Ella se levantó, aún sin soltar su mano e intentó recomponerse, secó sus lágrimas y lo miró.

—Estás despierto —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se veía aliviada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él. Notó que Jirō presionaba un botón, sin duda llamando a un médico o una enfermera.

—Dos días. Según el profesor Aizawa estuviste muerto dos minutos. Tuvieron que reanimarte —ella suspiró, acarició su mano con el pulgar—. Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Kaminari le dió una sonrisa cansada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo… —murmuró el chico.

El médico llegó a los minutos y comenzó a revisarle. Le contó lo que sucedía, lo que había pasado por su no recordaba. Le dijo lo mismo que Jirō le había dicho.

—Por suerte, la electricidad no afectó ni tu sistema nervioso, ni tu cerebro, por lo cual no habrá consecuencias futuras de algún derrame cerebral. Aunque sí hay momentos en que sufras algunos desmayos, por eso te mantendremos en observación unos días más. Tienes suerte de que ya estés terminando la escuela, porque tal vez haya algunos problemas a nivel cognitivo, ya que algunas neuronas se quemaron.

—No jodas ¿Aun te quedaban? —dijo Jirō detrás del doctor. El chico la miró y le sonrió. La broma algo cruel de Jirō era simplemente para calmar el ambiente. Ella le brindaba una sonrisa calmante, y eso le reconfortaba a él.

El doctor no dijo más nada, comentó que avisaría a su profesor y salió de la habitación luego de cambiarle la mascarilla a Denki, ya que podía respirar por cuenta propia.

El rubio se intentó sentar en la cama y Jirō lo ayudó. Ahora que la veía de cerca, se veía ojerosa y cansada, pero aún así muy hermosa.

—No sabía que me tenías como tu llamada de emergencia —le cuestionó ella. Denki se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. En la mesita que había al lado de su cama, a diferencia del piecero que estaba lleno de regalos, había una sola flor en un jarrón. Un girasol brillante.

—Tenía que colocar a alguien de mi confianza… —comentó. Luego miró a Jirō— Yo… si quieres lo quito.

—No —dijo Jirō tomando nuevamente su mano—. No lo decía de mala manera, solo me sorprendió.

Kaminari le sonrió y volvió a mirar la flor. Sabía quién se la había dejado, era la única persona que conocía su amor por la flor.

—Gracias —miró a la chica. Jirō le sonrió, una sonrisa que muy pocas veces ella mostraba, siempre metida en su papel de chica dura, siempre metida en su papel de gótica. Había luz dentro de ella, y con esa sonrisa ella simplemente brillaba.

Su corazón latió a tanta velocidad que volvió loco el pitido asustandola de repente. Kaminari intentó controlarlo, pero era difícil.

Dioses, estaba muy enamorado.

_**.**_

_**Nota: Quise dejar el final abierto porque me gustó muchísimo como quedó.**_

_**La verdad es que ellos son tan lindos y YA NECESITABA VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLOS.**_

_**ME ENCANTAN MUCHO.**_

_**En fin, no se que mas decirles. Solo que muchas gracias por leer y que comentarios y votos son más que bienvenidos :")**_

_**Los quiero!**_

My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi


End file.
